Forestman (Minifigures)
Series 1 |Accessories = Bow Quiver |Variations = |Years = 2010 |Appearances = 8683 Minifigures Series 1 }} The Forestman is one of sixteen minifigures from 8683 Minifigures Series 1. He comes with a quiver and a cap and bares some resemblance to the old Forestmen, but with greater details. He also appears in The LEGO Movie Description The Forestman has green legs and hips. He has a green torso with a printing of a brown belt with pale studs. A strap runs diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. Both the belt and the strap have buckles. The upper portion of the torso is a darker green than the rest of it and has a tan collar at the top. He has tan-sleeved arms and yellow flesh tone. The forest man has a light brown beard, moustache and eyebrows as well as black eyes and a slightly open mouth showing white teeth. He has a green hunter's hat with a small red feather in it. The forest man comes with two accessories: a bow and a quiver. Background ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, the Forestman is among the Master Builders that meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Vitruvius refers to him as Robin Hood and he is the first Master Builder to be acknowledged to during the meeting. Emmet also dresses up like him for a minute. LEGO.com Description Facts from the LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopaedia * His green medieval clothes blend in with forest leaves. * He has printing of a leather belt and baldric. * He likes daring rescues at the last second, and dislikes having to use a door. * The Forestman's bow and quiver is shared by the Tribal Hunter who is also from Minifigures Series 1. Notes * An extra feather is included in the set. * Parts of this minifigure appeared in the Build-a-Minifigure bins at the LEGO Store. * The Forestman's face is available on the LEGO Universe version of LEGO Digital Designer. * In his second "Did You Know" fact, it mentions Trolls from Castle (2007). * He was given a similar look to a famous story character, Robin Hood. * Fittingly enough in "The LEGO Movie" when the LEGO Master Builders meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land, Vitruvius refers to the Forestman as Robin Hood. * The Forestman even bears a resemblance to Errol Flynn’s portrayal of Robin Hood from the 1938 film, The Adventures of Robin Hood. * He has a different design in The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame. His clothing is now sandy brown instead of green and he wears a wolf broach similar to the Rogue (Minifigures)Rogue from Series 16. Did You Know * Despite years of living in the woods, the Forestman still can’t tell poison ivy from regular ivy. * The Forestman once rescued two princesses, saved three villages from evil trolls, and defeated an entire band of pirates in one day, before breakfast. * The Forestman has a lifelong fear of crocodiles. Stats Appearances * 8683 Minifigures Series 1 Magazine Appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Minifigures All Around Town! * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 3 2010 - Time To Get Mini With It! Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *''The LEGO Movie Video Game'' *''The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame'' (named as "Robin Hood") Gallery Robin_hood.jpg 31sJpwu3qYL.jpg|The Forestman For.jpg Pic0F06E96B3C9C514FDB4156AF69C8C329.png Forestman1.png|The Forestman as seen in The LEGO Movie. Robin Hood movie 2.png See Also * Forestmen * Forestman (Western) * Forestman Badge * Forest Maiden * Rogue (Minifigures) Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:8683 Minifigures Series 1